


Nighthunters: Entwined Fates

by starian_nightzz



Series: Nighthunters [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: Nighthunters two-shot. An alternative retelling of Nighthunters in which the Red King was taken in by the Kuroko clan and raised alongside Tamaki. Years later, both Tamaki and the Red King returned to the palace—one as the crown prince's guard and the other as his attendant.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of twins separated by a cruel twist of fate. Only for the one raised in secret to return as a loyal attendant to the other twin.

_「_ _If only so I could protect you, I will become evil for you_ _」_

**XXXXXX**

" _I'll take him with me." The Captain of the Royal Guard said, his normally warm blue eyes now cold like steel as he stared at the royal couple of the Teiko Kingdom—standing behind a young boy with blood red hair and with two different coloured eyes. "I refuse to let you either kill him or imprison him for something that is not his fault!"_

_The queen looked about to protest, but the king held up a hand to stop her. "And what of your duties?"_

" _I'm taking leave for a week to get him settled in at my town." The soldier responded. "I live out in the suburbs, so no one will know who he is even if you make a royal announcement about the Crown Prince. Besides, I have a daughter about his age. She'll like him." The soldier then put out a hand for the young boy that he took. "It might be my sworn duty to protect the royal family. But as far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve to call yourself parents if you are willing to kill your own child just because you don't understand him." His cold blue eyes were like cold pieces of burning ice even as he eyed the royal couple out of the corner of his eye. "I would never do that to any child of mine."_

_The man then led the young boy out of the audience chamber and out of the palace where there is already a carriage waiting. It didn't take the two long before they were leaving the capital city of the Teiko Kingdom._

"… _What is going to happen to me now?" The former prince asked, staring up at the man._

_The man smiled at him, patting him on the head gently. "I'm taking you to my home," he said. "I have a daughter about your age. You'll like her. She's my little genius after all."_

_The redhead boy smiled weakly. He's not so concerned whether or not_ _**he** _ _will like his daughter. He is more concerned whether the daughter will like_ _**him** _ _or not._

"… _Will I be able to come back someday and see my brother?" The boy asked the man who is in all terms, his foster father now._

_The man looked alarmed for a moment before he looked sad. "…Not as a prince, I'm afraid," he said gently, stroking the boy's head. "You are, in all matters and manners, dead to them. Your brother likely knows what had happened. Even if you should be able to return someday, you won't be able to return as a prince."_

"… _I know that." The young boy muttered, eyes downcast._

" _So what should I call you?" The man asked, trying to steer the topic somewhere else. "Or do you still want to use your old name?"_

_The young boy shook his head immediately and looked at the man. "…Can I pick my own name?" he asked, and the man nodded. It only took a moment for him to pick his new name—a nickname that his younger twin brother had always addressed him by. "…Seiki."_

**XXXXXX**

The sounds of waves crashing against the rocks and rolling back again in waves was all that the young man could hear even as he stood on the beach, watching the waves roll in and out with his mismatched eyes.

He seems to be about fifteen at most, with blood red hair that had grown a little below his earlobes and which he had tied back in a ponytail at his nape. He is currently dressed in a white dress shirt and black trousers with boots, with a black coat.

"…I thought that I'd find you here." A voice called out from behind him, and the young man half turned in his step only to have a gentle smile grace his face as he saw the petite teal haired young woman approaching him.

Unlike most of the young women of their village, she was dressed in a white dress shirt with black shorts and a black and white coat that reaches to mid-thigh. Silver blades were just visible in the holsters strapped to her thighs, and a short blade was just visible at the back of her waist.

Kuroko Tamaki, his sister in everything but blood—given that they were raised together from the age of five, nodded to him even as she approached.

"It looks good on you." The young man commented. "So they've confirmed the appointment then? Congratulations on your promotion."

Tamaki nodded, combing a lock of her teal hair behind her right ear. "Thanks," she responded. "I've been appointed as the prince's personal guard along with my promotion as the Captain of the Royal Guard." She then grew serious. "I'll ask once more. Are you sure, Seiki? Are you sure that you want to come with me?"

Seiki nodded solemnly. "I'm not changing my mind," he said. "I made a promise to return one day and see him again. I intend to fulfil that promise."

Tamaki nodded. "…All right. Then I won't ask anymore," she said. "Shall we go?"

Seiki closed his eyes briefly, turning away from the sea that he loves. "…Yes. Let's."

**XXXXXX**

_「_ _Even if the entire world should become your enemy, I'll always protect you_ _」_

Seiki received quite a few startled looks from the maids and the soldiers in the palace even as Tamaki led him towards the audience chamber where the Crown Prince was waiting for them.

It had been nearly seven years since the end of the war that Teiko had with Kamata West—a war that had cost several good soldiers their lives—including the man who had raised Seiki like his own son. The king had also lost his life during the war, with his queen taking her own life a month later. As the then eight-year-old Crown Prince wasn't of age to legally take the throne, the kingdom was then run by the ministers until the prince turns fifteen—the legal age to take the throne as king according to Teiko's law.

And as family tradition had dictated, Tamaki had entered the Academy at the age of ten to train to be a soldier alongside her best friends—Ogiwara Shigehiro and Haizaki Shogo, both whom were also members of one of the Ten Clans; and later on, have became co-vice-captains of the Royal Guard upon completion of their training.

Shigehiro had actually asked Seiki to go with them to the Academy; as Tamaki's father had left behind enough inheritance for his foster child to pursue whatever that he wanted until he's old enough to make his own living, but Seiki had declined.

Instead, during the five years when Tamaki, Shigehiro and Shogo were busy training at the Academy along with the one year of apprenticeship that the trio have taken under the Captain of the Royal Guard, Seiki had taken up an apprenticeship of sorts with a butler, fully intending to go with his foster sister to the palace once she'd completed her training.

The man whom he'd trained with was very impressed with his work ethics, and the moment that he'd heard of Seiki's plans, he had pulled a few strings and had managed to land Seiki a position as the new king's personal attendant.

Finally, they stopped before a gigantic pair of brass doors, and Tamaki glanced at Seiki who nodded, giving a small smile. Finally, he could fulfil his promise to his twin all those years ago that he'll come back once more.

Tamaki pushed opened the doors leading to the audience chamber and entered with Seiki close behind her. "Your Highness, I have returned." Tamaki announced to the red haired figure sitting on the throne, dressed in the royal colours of light blue and white. "And I've brought your new attendant to you."

"Yes, I've heard."

There was a hiss of breath as the teenage king met the eyes of the pair before him once they're within considerable distance—both with their right hands in a fist against their chest.

"My name is Seiki. I am here to serve you as your attendant, Your Highness." Seiki gave a small smile as he finally met the eyes of the teenage king even as he laid eyes on a face that he had seen in the mirror every single day—just with identical ruby red eyes.

"…Brother?"

Seiki shook his head, even as the teenage king got to his feet, a look of pure joy and longing on his face. "I'm not a prince. I'm your servant."

**XXXXXX**

_「_ _You are the prince, and I'm your servant  
_ _Pitiable twins whom are separated by fate  
_ _If only so I could protect you, I will become evil for you_ _」_

**XXXXXX**

The now nineteen-year-old Seiki swiped at the single blood red rose in the royal gardens with his dagger—a gift given to him by his foster sister for his eighteenth birthday. Reflections of the scattered rose petals were visible within his golden and red eyes even as he watched the discarded rose petals drifted to the ground.

It had been nearly four years since both he and Tamaki have came to the palace. And the situation both inside the palace and outside it have been slowly getting out of hand.

From an unbiased point of view, Seiki knew that his twin brother is not a good ruler. He had been embodying heavy taxes and punishments on his own people—with the poor getting poorer and the rich getting richer. As for anyone who had invited his wrath? 'Off with his head!'

Truly, the weight of the crown is fearful thing.

Tamaki had admitted as such to him once—that her own father had told her that when he was still alive. That being the reason why the late king had even allowed the late Kuroko lord to raise Seiki. Even the previous rulers haven't been exactly the best rulers. The weight of the crown—especially in a kingdom like Teiko where generations of ancient ideals have long taken root, is difficult to bear.

Even still…

He made himself a promise the day that he came to the palace as the new king's attendant, and had swore.

He promised to protect his twin. And if he has to become evil for his sibling, then so be it.

Tamaki too. She could leave at any time—just like how her two best friends did two years ago. But she had chosen to stay as she had seen the king at both his best and his worst, and like Seiki, had chosen to protect him—even if she has to become evil in order to do it.

Seiki closed his eyes in grief. Honestly, despite having grown up with that girl, at times, he still has no idea what she's thinking. He still remembers when Shigehiro and Shogo have left via one of the back gates.

" _Come with us, Tamaki." Shigehiro pleaded. "You don't have to do this. The king is wrong. You know this!"_

"… _I have my reasons." Tamaki said simply. "I'm sorry. Just… Save Teiko."_

**XXXXXX**

_「_ _If it is the wish of the prince  
_ _I shall answer that wish  
_ _But why? My tears won't stop falling_ _」_

**XXXXXX**

Seiki remembers the last thing that he had gifted to his twin when they both five years old—before his biological parents have abandoned him due to his high intellect and Tamaki's father had taken him in as his own son.

It had been a rare four leaf clover that he had given to his twin—in the hopes of cheering him up. Years later, upon meeting his twin once more when he had gone with Tamaki to the palace, he then learned that his twin had dried the four leaf clover and had pressed it carefully before placing it within a glass pendant where he had carried it with him always.

Seiki gave a small smile even as he drew the covers over his sleeping twin in his chambers, brushing the slight strands of red hair over his forehead.

"Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I will always protect you," he whispered.

Seiki then got to his feet, leaving the bedchambers and closing the door behind him quietly. Tamaki was waiting for him just outside the chambers, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"…It's going to be a matter of time," was all that she said even as the door closed fully behind them with a light click. "The citizens are all enraged. The rebel forces are gaining more ground, and all attempts to delay or stop them have failed. They're going to be here within hours."

"…I know."

"What are you going to do?" Tamaki looked at her adoptive brother in the eye.

"…I will protect him, no matter what." Seiki said immediately. "I made that promise, and I intend to keep it. What about you?" He looked at Tamaki. "Shige and Shogo are leading them, aren't they? You know what they would do when you've helped them leave the palace and the Royal Guard secretly two years ago. And you know what you're setting yourself and the kingdom up for when you've helped those people slated for execution. I don't know what you're thinking at times. Why are you still here, Tamaki?"

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly without saying anything for several moments. "…I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe in a different place, if things had been different, I would have left with them. But like you, I made a promise. I promised to reunite you both. I promised to watch over the both of you. I will not abandon you both. If this is the wish of the prince, then I shall answer."

"…Will you truly not regret it?" Seiki asked carefully. "What about Shige?"

Tamaki said nothing for several moments, looking towards the side without seeing anything at all. "…He made his choice two years ago. I did too. We both knew the consequences. I don't regret anything," she said at last, turning her attention back towards Seiki. "…Will you be prepared for what you have to do?"

Seiki nodded. "I have a last request."

**XXXXXX**

_「_ _Very soon this kingdom will end  
_ _If this is what they call 'retribution',  
_ _Then let me take it upon myself to defy it_ _」_

**XXXXXX**

Seiki walked with confident fast steps towards the teenage king's private bedchambers which none apart from the maid that cleaned and tidied his room, Seiki himself and Tamaki have ever entered.

He pushed opened the oak door which opened with a light creak and immediately saw the startled and surprised gaze of his twin brother gazing back at him, and the unsurprised expression on Tamaki who is standing by the window in the room, staring straight at him with a resigned expression visible in her eyes.

"…Seiki?" Seijuro managed to find his tongue at last, staring at his identical twin brother who is currently decked out in the royal regalia garbs that Seijuro wore, and not Seiki's usual attire. "What…?"

"Here, I'll lend you my clothes." Seiki did not answer Seijuro's enquiry, merely holding out a neat stack of his own clothes. "Wear them and immediately start escaping." He looked at Tamaki. "Can I ask you to do this?"

Tamaki closed her eyes with grief even as the teenage king's eyes snapped towards his personal guard. She pushed herself off the wall and met Seiki's eyes with a hardened gaze. "…I will," she said at last. "Even if it costs me my life."

Seiki inclined his head to his adoptive sister. "Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"Wait. What is going on?" Seijuro looked from one to the other. "Is this about the rebels? Just crush them like we always do—"

"Highness." Seiki interrupted, a sad expression visible in his eyes. "This is no longer just a simple rebellion. This is an uprising. This is _retribution._ Please…" He closed his eyes briefly even as he held out a stack of his clothes towards his identical twin brother once more. "Wear these clothes and immediately start escaping. You are the prince, and I am your servant. Even if the entire world should become your enemy, I'll always protect you." He swore the same words he swore on that day when he had presented himself before his twin as his loyal attendant. "If only so I could protect you, I will become evil for you."

"I…I don't understand."

Tamaki touched the teenage king's shoulder, and he met her gaze. "…Wear them, Highness. We're running out of time. There is a secret passage here that leads to the outside. We'll take that route. The palace has been sealed off. They'll be here soon. The least that we could do is to make sure you survive."

"But—"

"It's fine." Seiki interrupted, leaning his forehead against his twin's, a gentle smile on his face. "We're twins after all. Nobody will be able to tell the difference." He smiled sadly. "Please… Do this for me."

Those were the words that broke any protests that the teenage king had, and he was quick to change into his brother's clothes, his fingers trembling. Seiki looked at Tamaki once Seijuro was dressed in his own clothes—looking for all in the world like the attendant that he had been before.

The two have talked about this just last night. They know what they're in for, and what is going to happen.

"…Please. Protect him."

Tamaki nodded, holding back her tears before she turned towards Seijuro who already had tears brimming around his eyes. "…Highness. Come on." She grasped hold of his wrist and pulled him after her, heading towards a section of the wall and pushing onto it. The panel then slid away to reveal a secret passage that the two then disappeared into, with the wall sliding back in place after them.

Seiki gave a small smile even as he walked towards the balcony in the room, already seeing the large number of people that are surrounding the palace. The people won't support a tyrannical ruler, Tamaki had warned years ago. And she had been right. Maybe if his biological parents hadn't abandoned him all those years ago, none of this would have happened.

And then again, things might have been worse. He could have been imprisoned somewhere else for his entire life.

 _「_ _I am now the prince, and you're the fugitive  
_ _A lamentable pair of twins separated by fate_ _」_

Seiki smiled a small smile up at the blue skies, seeing a lone bird flying in the sky above him.

There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed just then, and Seiki turned around, not surprised to see Haizaki Shogo behind him, with a young man and a young woman on either side of him. It had been the young woman who had a rapier pointing at his neck at the moment—with rage visible in her brown orbs.

"There is no escape anymore, 'Highness'." Aida Riko hissed. "The palace has fallen. You're going to meet your end here."

Haizaki Shogo narrowed his eyes. He thought for a moment that he's going to meet either Tamaki or Seiki here, as the two are never away from the king for long. Either one of them will always be with the king, from what the sources say. But now, they find the king alone in his chambers?

Shogo knows his childhood friends well. They are no coward, and will never abandon someone, even if Seiki was never trained as a soldier the way they are.

…Wait a damn minute.

Haizaki Shogo focused on the king's face only to see one golden eye beneath those red bangs, with a cold and almost arrogant expression visible on that face.

"…Seiki? You're Seiki, aren't you?" Shogo finally found his voice.

Hyuuga Junpei and Aida Riko looked at Shogo, startled, before they then snapped their heads back towards the 'king'. Riko frowned for a moment, still not letting up her rapier before her eyes widened, as she recalled once when the new king had first visited her hometown where her father had been the baron of when he was still alive, and she had met the teenage king, his loyal attendant as well as his bodyguard for the first time.

Riko stared in shock, even as a distant memory of when both king and attendant stood side by side rose to the surface of her mind, and their faces almost overlapped with each other.

 _Twins. They're identical twins,_ Riko realised with shock.

Seiki smiled a cold smile even as he grasped the blade of Riko's rapier with his bare hand and pointed the tip of it at his exposed neck. The three that are present in the room stiffened.

"…Let this be known to the populace," was all that Seiki said, "You've executed the tyrannical king on this day."

He then brought the sharp tip of the rapier against his neck, and there was the sound of splattering blood.

**XXXXXX**

_「_ _If they must call you evil, then I'm the same  
_ _For we share the same blood_ _」_

**XXXXXX**

In the secret passageway, Seijuro felt his heart clench even as Tamaki continued dragging him down the passageway. He looked behind over his shoulder where he had left his twin brother behind to take on his sins, and he knew that Seikishi—no, _Seiki,_ is already dead.

"…Not long now, Highness." Tamaki murmured, her voice trembling, even as they both spied light at the end of the tunnel and emerged back into the sun.

Seijuro recognised where they are immediately. They are at the back of the royal gardens. And judging by the silence, the rebels haven't made it all the way here yet.

"…Stop right there."

Tamaki immediately pulled Seijuro behind her as she drew her sword, even as Ogiwara Shigehiro appeared from behind a tree. The orange haired young man eyed Seijuro carefully before turning back towards Tamaki.

"…He's not Seiki, is he?"

"If it's anyone who could tell them both apart aside from myself, it will be you and Shogo-kun," was all that Tamaki said without answering the question. She then lowered her voice as she addressed Seijuro without letting Shigehiro hear her. "There is a horse waiting for you at the back gate—the one we always took to sneak you out before. Go, and don't look back."

"Tama—"

"Please. I made a promise to protect you, and I shall fulfil it. If this is your wish, then I shall answer."

Seijuro closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, his tears now falling freely from his eyes. His protector and his brother. He knows that he will never see them again.

"…I'm sorry."

Seijuro then took off towards the direction of the back gate without looking back, as Tamaki had requested.

"Wait—"

There was the sound of metal on metal even as Shigehiro's sword met with Tamaki's, and the two childhood friends met each other's gazes.

"So it's come to this then, Tamaki?" Shigehiro questioned. "We both know what would happen that day. Why didn't you come with us? Why did you let things come to this? We could have stopped it."

"…I don't have an answer for you." Tamaki responded. "I made a promise, and I intend to fulfil it, no matter what may come. We both made our decision two years ago. So did Shogo-kun and Seiki. All four of us know the consequences behind our actions. If this is your decision, Shige-kun, then show me that resolve."

Shigehiro closed his eyes briefly before meeting that cold steel gaze. "…Fine," he said, his voice shaking. "So it's come to this then. I've never beaten you in a straight out duel before. But I won't lose this time."

"Come at me, Shige-kun."

Sparks flew even as metal hit against metal again and again, with neither letting up their assault.

' _I don't regret anything,'_ Tamaki thought to herself even as she met Shigehiro's assault. _'We both knew what would happen that day. He will be the last king of Teiko. Turn this kingdom into a democracy. This is the only path opened to us now that the last of the royal bloodline has been extinguished. It will be the only way to save this nation. And just like Seiki, if I have to die to save him, then so be it. If this is called 'retribution', then I shall take it upon myself to defy it.'_

She let her sword fall to her side even as Shigehiro came at her with his sword. His brown eyes widened in shock when he saw that Tamaki didn't make any move to defend herself or even dodge, and his sword sank into her chest like butter.

Tamaki coughed out copious amounts of blood even as crimson liquid started staining her clothes, and her sword fell out of her hand and landed onto the ground with a clatter.

"…This…is the end…" she coughed even as Shigehiro supported her weight and laid her gently onto the ground.

"Why didn't you dodge?" Shigehiro wanted to know. "None of your actions make sense! Help me understand, Tamaki! Why did you do this?"

"…It's…the only way…" Tamaki coughed. "I knew…that it was…wrong… But it's also…the only path…opened to us… I…wanted to help Seiki… I wanted…to save Teiko… But if it is the prince's wish… Then I shall answer… No matter…the cost…"

"Tamaki…"

"…Sorry…for making you do this…" Tamaki smiled through the blood spilling from the edges of her lips even as she placed a blood stained hand against Shigehiro's cheek, already seeing the tears brimming around his eyes. "…And… Thank you…for stopping me…" She coughed. "…Please… Let him go… And… Watch over…him…" She coughed out blood even as Shigehiro nodded slowly. "…I…wanted to have more time…" She slurred. "…If…there…is a next life… Let's…meet again…"

The light in her eyes went out even as her eyes slid shut and her hand slipped from Shigehiro's cheek as her breathing stilled. Shigehiro choked back a sob even as he held her already cooling body in his arms, with the realisation that he had just killed the one person whom he had ever truly loved.

"…Tamaki…" Shigehiro choked. "…Please… This…isn't happening…! I'm…sorry…!"

**XXXXXX**

_「_ _If we have the chance to be reborn, let's meet again_ _」_


End file.
